Children of Jotunia
Children of Jotunia is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh or Petunia break up and only one of them can keep Genesis and Beauty. A poll was made for fans to decide and Josh had a landslide victory. Roles Starring *Petunia *Josh *Genesis and Beauty Featuring *Handy *Stacy *Lumpy *Sniffles *Giggles Appearances *Chompy *Noughts and Crosses *Pop *Cub Plot Chompy's taxi stops in front of a restaurant and Petunia steps out with her date: Handy. Just as they step into the building, they are shocked to find Josh there. They are worried he may get jealous and Chompy drives off to avoid the awkward scene. However, it is revealed that Josh is dating Stacy. The two couples share a table and chat about their relationships. Soon Josh opens a small box to Stacy, showing a ring. Petunia spits out a glass of water and remembers her children. The next day as Josh and Petunia pack their things, they try to decide who gets to keep Genesis and Beauty. They try to settle things with a game of rock, paper, scissors. Three times in a row they get a tie. Later they try playing tic-tac-toe but end up in a draw, and get chased off when Noughts and Crosses fight. Without any more options, they decide to settle the dilemma in court. Judge Lumpy pounds his gavel and opens the case of Genesis and Beauty. To ensure his victory, Josh calls his witness, Sniffles, up to the stand. Sniffles talks about the day he and Josh built a rocket in their lab, with Genesis and Beauty watching them. The rocket blasted off and hit the kids, much to Josh's horror. Sniffles tried to turn it off, only for the rocket to fly into him. As Sniffles leaves the stand, a large patch can be seen on his chest. Deciding that Josh would not make a good parent, Lumpy turns to Petunia, who calls Giggles to the stand to support her. Giggles flashes back to the day Petunia was cleaning Genesis after playing in the mud, when Beauty came inside and messed up the carpet. Petunia's OCD acted up and she pulled out her vacuum. Unfortunately, both kids got stuck in it. Since Josh and Petunia seem to be a tie in responsibility, Lumpy could not decide who to choose. Suddenly, he sees a poll chart and reads it. The results show Josh as the winner and thus he is chosen to be the parent of Genesis and Beauty. The kids are put inside Josh's car and Petunia waves goodbye. Josh waves to her saying to visit any time. Another case opens in court and Pop steps in. Lumpy tells him about the danger he poses to Cub and may risk losing him. Pop says he hasn't seen Cub since a flashback when they lit fireworks. Tied to a firework rocket, Cub crashes through the roof and crashes into Pop, causing an explosion. Lumpy reads another piece of paper which hints that this subject may be seen in a future episode. Deaths #Cub crashes into Pop and they explode. Injuries #Genesis and Beauty are hit by a rocket and are sucked into a vacuum. #Sniffles gets a rocket lodged into his chest. Trivia *Before the release of this episode, a poll was made for the viewers to decide whether Petunia or Josh gets to keep Genesis and Beauty. Josh won by a landslide (11 votes compared to 2 for Petunia). *This episode takes place after the Open Hearts episode Together Again. *Noughts and Crosses are seen when Petunia and Josh play tic-tac-toe. *According to the end of the episode and its commentary, there will be a future episode where the Child Protection Agency takes Cub away from Pop. The episode was later called Baby Come Back. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes